Apenas uma garota normal
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Ela queria apenas que sua vida fosse diferente, não queria que os seus problemas ficassem em primeiro lugar em sua listinha. Tudo o que ela realmente queria... Era ser apenas uma garota normal!
1. Capitulo 1

Será que é tão difícil ser uma garota normal? Pelo jeito sim... Prefiro morrer a ter que ficar vivendo essa vidinha miserável! Eu aqui reclamando e nem me apresentei direito, mas minha vida não é tão boa quanto pensam... Argh, novamente não me apresentei!

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi tenho 16 anos e estou no 2º ano. Devem estar se perguntando por que eu estava reclamando, pois bem... Minha vida não é tão boa assim. E por quê? Eu irei lhes _contar os motivos_...

Quando faltavam poucos dias para eu completar onze anos, meu pai sofreu um acidente de carro. O carro acabou capotando e a caminho do hospital meu pai não agüentara. E para piorar... Quando os anos foram passando, minha mãe decidiu se casar novamente. Dissera que havia se apaixonado e que eu iria ter um novo pai... NUNCA TEREI UM NOVO PAI!

O meu pai morrera á muito tempo e a sua morte foi o que marcou a minha vida. Após a morte de meu pai, nunca mais minha mãe fora a mesma. Me sentia sozinha, me isolava para poder chorar o quanto quisesse, minha mãe já não me apoiava mais e não ficava comigo quando não estava trabalhando. Sempre inventava desculpas para poder sair de casa e me deixar sozinha.

O tempo todo eu ficava trancada dentro do quarto, pensando se um dia minha vida iria mudar, mas com o tempo minha mãe se casou, ela estava feliz, mas não gostei em saber que o meu padrasto seria o Naraku.

Só depois que minha mãe se casou, ela percebeu o homem que o Naraku era. Ele saia à noite e só voltava para casa no dia seguinte, bêbado e com o corpo empreguinado com perfume de mulher.

Minha mãe tentou se separar dele, mas ele a ameaçou. Dissera que se ela o deixasse, ele iria matá-la e a mim também. Por medo, minha mãe acabou obedecendo tudo o que ele mandava, e o pior... Eu tenho que ver aquele maldito a batendo.

Se tento impedi-lo, ele acaba machucando-a mais ainda e como minha mãe sempre diz... _Os homens são mais fortes, então não se meta com eles!_

E isso ainda não é nem o começo! Já tenho problemas em casa, mas também tenho no colégio... A detenção é o lugar em que mais visito. E sempre é devido as mesmas pessoas... kikyou, uma vadia metida. E Inuyasha, aquele que não _consigo aprender _a conviver. Sentiu a ironia, não?

Nunca me dei bem com ele, ja que ele possui o dom de me irritar! Mas eu aproveito para sempre deixá-lo louco. Kikyou e Inuyasha possuem uma pequena relação... Digo, se dependesse dela, claro!

E ainda tem o Houjo... Bem quem é ele? Ele era o meu namorado... Mas acabou não dando certo e terminamos. Só então descobri que ele havia engravidado uma garota. Eu nem terminei direito com ele e ele já engravidou _qualquer uma _por ai? Depois disso... Me senti ainda pior. Isso definitivamente me destruiu ainda mais...

Será que uma garota pode ter tantos problemas assim? Pelo jeito... Acho que sim! Mas minhas amigas são as únicas que sabem o que eu passo, Sango e Rin sempre estão me ajudando e eu sou grata á elas.

Nossa olha a hora! Vou chegar atrasada no colégio. Vesti meu uniforme rapidamente, minha saia de pregas azul parecia cair perfeitamente sobre o meu corpo moldado. E minha blusa branca parecia esconder meus seios fartos... Er, _parecia, _ou pelo menos eu achava...

Em questão de segundos já havia colocado minhas meias brancas que ficavam um pouco abaixo do joelho e meu sapato preto. Passei um pouco de pó no rosto, um blush bem claro, um lápis de olho assim como um rímel preto para realçar meus orbes claros e por fim um brilho labial. Ajeitei meus cabelos com os dedos, colocando a franja de lado. Estava pronta!

Peguei minha bolsa, o dinheiro para o lanche e meu celular. E lá vamos nós para ter mais um dia entediante!

Desci as escadas e quem eu encontro? Naraku, não é de se esperar.

– Aonde vai? – Perguntou enquanto me fitava.

– Para o colégio? - Perguntei o óbvio.

– Já está atrasada, não? – Sorriu falsadamente.

– Se estou atrasada ou não, o problema é meu, certo? – Falei com sinceridade, mas logo o sorriso dele desaparecera, fazendo com que me transmitisse medo.

– Sua mãe não te ensinou a ter educação? – Desta vez ele se encontrava mais frio que o normal.

– Uma das coisas que minha mãe me ensinou foi não ser falsa com as pessoas... Se não gosta delas, trate-as como você acha que elas deveriam ser tratadas! – Continuei a tagarelar, mas este se levantou do sofá e veio em minha direção.

Ah meu Deus! Agora que morro! Quem mandou abrir a sua maldita boca kagome?

O medo dominou meu corpo, fiquei paralisada pensando o que ele faria comigo. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais e a cada passo que ele dava, eu ia para trás. Fora então que eu percebi a parede atrás de mim... Não havia escapatória!

O medo tomou o controle de meu corpo, não conseguia me mexer e minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração disparou. Segurei-me para não chorar. Estava desesperada e não conseguia raciocinar o que faria se ele tentasse algo.

O vi levantar sua mão e tocar a extensão de meu rosto. Fechei os olhos ao sentir que suas mãos estavam em minha face. Queria acordar desse pesadelo, mas não podia porque... ISSO NÃO ERA UM SONHO!

OoOoOoOoOo

Essa é a primeira fic que escrevi, mas como ela já é bastante velha... Resolvi reescrevê-la *-* Em comparação a de antes, esta está definitivamente mil vezes melhor! Não irei demorar a postar, creio que os capitulos serão atualizados bem rápidos! Como eu disse, só preciso reescrevê-la :3 Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, e se acharem que sou merecedora de uma Review... Ficarei contente em recebê-la! kissus s2


	2. Capitulo 2

– Você é muito atrevida! – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso sobre os lábios.

Não conseguia falar. Queria gritar o mais alto que podia, mas a minha voz não saia... Estava desesperada demais, foi então que eu acabei escutando uma voz!

– Solte-a naraku.

Era um alivio escutar aquela voz. Minha mãe havia nos interrompido.

– Mas... Mas... – Começou ele.

– Sem mas! Já mandei soltá-la. – Ele me soltara ferozmente e subiu as escadas com passos firmes.

– Melhor ir, ou irá se atrasar! - Escutei novamente a voz de minha mãe preencher aquele silêncio.

– Aham... – Murmurei baixo, mesmo estando abalada demais para proferir alguma palavra. – Eu já estou indo! – Consegui dizer enquanto me dirigi em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair parei. – Mãe? – A chamei.

– Sim?

– Obrigada. – E com um sorriso no rosto, me retirei.

Sai correndo pelas ruas. Lágrimas escorreram sobre o meu rosto. Eu não acredito! Como minha mãe consegue ficar junto com alguém como Naraku? Eu não me conformo com tal coisa...

Corria por entre as ruas. Minha vista estava embaçada devido ás lágrimas. Não conseguia enxergar direito e meu rosto se encontrava vermelho...

Estava próximo ao colégio, mas quando fui atravessar a rua não notei o carro que passava. Pude ouvir apenas a buzina do carro que certamente iria me atropelar. Fechei os olhos com força, esperando o pior acontecer... Mas quer saber? Não ligo se eu morrer!

Senti algo segurar meus braços com força, puxando-me para trás. Meu corpo bateu em algo, precisamente um corpo musculoso. Com os meus orbes fechados não identifiquei quem era, mas suponho que seja um homem, só pelo fato de ser bem forte e ter ombros largos (*o* MÃE O AR CONDICIONADO QUEBROU!), mas quando abri os olhos me assustei ao ver quem estava diante de mim.

– Huum? - Lágrimas escorriam sobre o meu rosto, ainda assustada com o ocorrido que acabara de acontecer.

Pude ver que quem segurara o meu braço possuía cabelos longos e prateados, olhos âmbares e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça. O único que conheço que tem essas características... É O INUYASHA!

Eu mereço! Suspirei assim que conclui quem estava ao meu lado.

– Você ficou lou... – Ele parou de falar quando viu as lágrimas escorrendo sobre o meu rosto – Hei... Você está bem? – Mudara seu tom de voz desta vez.

– Porque fez isso? – Encarei o chão.

– Huum? – Ele parecia confuso. – O que disse?

– Porque fez isso? - Falei em voz alta desta vez.

– Ora... Quem eu iria encher a paciência todos os dias se algo acontecesse com você? – Disse sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu já imaginava! – Estreitei os olhos. – Só fiquei surpresa por VOCÊ ter feito algo assim...

– O que está dizendo? Preferia que eu a deixasse morrer? Não diga bobagens kagome! – Ele se irritou.

Não sabia o porquê estava desse jeito, já que _seu esporte preferido_ é me encher todos os dias. E provavelmente ele não fazia tanta questão se eu realmente morresse ou não.

–... – O fitei atentamente.

Não sabia o que dizer e nem como reagir perante a uma situação como esta. Estava tão atordoada que mal pude perceber que mais lágrimas escorriam sobre o meu rosto. Senti mãos grandes acariciarem minha face, retirando aquelas malditas lágrimas que denunciavam a minha fragilidade.

– Não sei por que você está assim! – Sua voz grossa pareceu me acalmar. – Mas não quero ver _a emo_ chorando pelos cantos! – Sua frase final fora sarcástica, eu senti isso...

Ele me chamou de emo? Eu escutei certo? Levei a mão em direção á minha franja e tentei bagunçá-la. Eu realmente parecia uma emo?

– O que foi que disse seu _orelhudo?_ – Parecia que naquele momento, todos os meus problemas desapareceram.

– É assim que eu gosto de vê-la! – Sorriu.

Eu... Não entendi onde ele queria chegar, mas isso estava me irritando!

– Esquentadinha como sempre! – É incrível como ele sempre consegue tirar proveito para me irritar de todas as situações.

– Vamos logo! – Ele me chamara. – É melhor corrermos emo se não iremos nos atrasar!

– Emo é a sua avó! – Minha paciência possuía limite.

– O que disse? – O vi se virar e passar a me encarar.

– Alem de orelhudo é surdo Inuyasha? – Ri sarcasticamente.

– Nunca pensei que a emo durona estaria aos prantos! Que ridículo... – Ele pareceu ignorar o meu sarcasmo e passou a atacar novamente com suas _belas palavras_.

Atravessara a rua e me deixou ali, como se eu não fosse ninguém... Uma estranha ao seu lado. Mas se ele achava que aquilo ficaria por ali mesmo, Ah... Ele estava enganado! Caminhei á alguns passos atrás de si e cheguei perto o bastante para ele escutar as minhas palavras.

– Nem com um boné você consegue esconder essas orelhas, _Dumbo?_ – Bingo. Aquilo estava ficando divertido.

Por dentro, eu ria. Estava me divertindo com tudo aquilo. Mas se eu não tivesse sentindo uma pancada em meu nariz, com certeza ainda estaria rindo internamente. Levei a mão em direção ao rosto e o acariciei. Maldito seja esse hanyou por ter parado, se não fosse por isso meu pobre nariz não teria se dirigido com força até suas largas e fortes costas.

– Ei! – Resmunguei.

– Eu escutei certo? Você realmente me chamou de... – Não conseguiu completar sua frase.

– Sim, te chamei de Dumbo seu surdo! – Ainda estava acariciando meu nariz.

– Féh, não quero escutar algo como isso vindo de alguém como você! Emo... – E passou a caminhar mais rápido. Algo me dizia que a intenção dele era me manter BEM longe.

Sorri. O acompanhei, apesar de seus passos serem bem rápidos.

– Dumbo, Dumbo, Dumbo, Dumbo... – Comecei a cantarolar.

– Calada! – Ele protestou.

Chegamos à entrada do colégio e tudo o que via eram pessoas da minha idade trajando as mesmas roupas. E por mais que eu cantarolasse, nada adiantaria porque o barulho do local abafava minha voz. Decidi permanecer quieta, mas segui aquele hanyou.

Eu sabia que ele iria para a sala e como infelizmente estudávamos na mesma, apenas o segui. E a cada dia que se passava, eu acreditava ainda mais que eu havia jogado pedra na cruz.

Quando entramos na sala a professora já estava dando aula. Sentei-me na minha carteira e o Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Sango e Rin me olharam de uma maneira estranha. Provavelmente se questionavam o porquê de termos adentrado aquela sala juntos.

Apenas as ignorei. Não possuía culpa nenhuma, já que nada de mais acontecera.

OoOoOoOoO

A aula correu bem... Até que a professora decidiu entregar as provas que a sala havia feito na semana passada. E que devo dizer, estava me atormentando porque eu possuía uma leve impressão de que não fui nada bem!

A professora continuou a entregar as provas, até chegar ao meu nome e ela me chamar. Levantei-me da carteira e fui até a sua mesa. E quer saber qual foi a minha nota? Pois é... Levei bomba!

E aqui está mais um capitulo atualizado! Espero que gostem e se acharem que a fanfic é digna de uma Review, ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la s2


	3. Capitulo 3

– 2,5? – Perguntei a ela. Eu sabia que não estava boa, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

– Suas notas abaixaram muito kagome! – Ela me olhara de uma forma como se estivesse decepcionada.

Eu não estou surpresa por levar bomba na prova. Desde que minha vida mudara, não consigo me concentrar em meus estudos. Não sei se é devido aos meus pensamentos que sempre me pegam desprevenida, ou ao fato da presença de Naraku em casa.

– Anda acontecendo algo que está te distraindo dos estudos? – Ela perguntou.

E por mais que eu estivesse disposta em respondê-la, algo me dizia para continuar calada ou negar por tudo que é mais sagrado de que nada acontecia.

– Não! – Respondi firmemente.

– Então acho que não se importa se alguém da sala te ajudar a estudar, apenas até suas notas melhorarem! – Ela sugeriu.

Achei aquela uma ótima idéia. Quem sabe assim não me concentro mais em meus estudos e paro de ter esses pensamentos que sempre me atormentam.

– Claro professora, não me importo! – Lancei a ela um de meus melhores sorrisos.

– Ótimo! Então não será problema se _Inuyasha _lhe der algumas aulas! – Ela devolveu o sorriso.

Eu escutei aquelas palavras calada. Meu sorriso aos poucos desaparecia de meu rosto. Eu realmente escutei certo? Será mesmo Inuyasha, aquele que me dará aulas de reforço? Poderia ser qualquer um... Mas tinha que ser justo ele? Não, me recuso a ter aulas de reforço com esse orelhudo!

– Inu...Yasha? – Falei pausadamente enquanto ainda estava surpresa. – Professora você sabe que eu e o orelhudo... Digo, o Inuyasha não nos damos muito bem! Então... Porque ele?

– Mais um motivo para ter aulas de reforço com ele! – Eu realmente não havia entendido o que ela quis dizer! – Quem sabe vocês não param com essa rivalidade! E se continuar com essas notas, você irá repetir o ano kagome!

– Eu sei disso professora mas... Não pode ser outra pessoa? Tem que ser o Inuyasha? – Minha expressão mudou.

Percebi quando a professora me lançou um olhar reprovador diante a minha atitude totalmente infantil.

– Inuyasha é um excelente aluno! – Ela o defendeu. – Sei que ele pode te ajudar kagome, pense bem... Você esta no segundo ano, não quer fazê-lo novamente certo? Eu sei que não se dão bem, mas na vida nem tudo o que fazemos gostamos! – Eu realmente desejava dizer a ela que não estava naquele inferno de escola para aprender sobre lições de vida! – Se não encaramos o problema de frente, ele ficará cada vez maior e então nunca iremos resolvê-lo! – E finalmente, ela terminou sua frase.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Na realidade, mal raciocinava... Mas por pura sorte eu consegui pensar em algo para me safar daquela situação. Eu aceitaria, mas quem iria garantir que o orelhudo iria aceitar?

– Tudo bem! – Sorri o mais falsa possível. – Eu irei me esforçar para aturá-lo! Mas não sei se ele irá concordar com isso... – Meu sorriso aumentou.

– Isso iremos saber agora! – E ela fez o que eu menos esperava. Chamara o próprio até a sua mesa.

Se Inuyasha não aceitar der aulas de reforço, irei estar ferrada porque minhas notas continuarão as mesmas, mas se ele aceitar... Irei continuar ferrada já que terei que aturá-lo. Desta vez, parece que não tem escolha Higurashi Kagome.

– Me chamou? – Sua voz se fez presente. Senti seus olhos âmbares caírem sobre mim e sua expressão desejava me matar. Mas não demorou a voltar a fitar a professora novamente.

– O que foi que ela disse? – Sua expressão agora era de desconfiado e parecia que dependendo da resposta que a professora lhe dissesse, ele me mataria.

– Ela não disse nada! – A professora o tranqüilizou. – Na verdade, o chamei porque gostaria que desse algumas aulas de reforço para a higurashi e... - Ela foi interrompida.

– Eu ouvi certo? – Ele parecia alarmado. – Quer que eu ensine a burra da Kagome? – Estreitei meus olhos quando o escutei dizer tal coisa. – É impossível tentar colocar alguma coisa nessa cabeça!

Senti suas grandes mãos sobre a minha cabeça e elas pareciam não conseguir ficar paradas. Tanto que enquanto escutava a conversa de ambos meus cabelos estavam sendo violentados pelo dono daquelas mãos. Ele estava realmente acabando com a pouca paciência que ainda me restava. E se eu não estivesse ignorando a bagunça de meu cabelo enquanto contava de um a dez mentalmente, eu já teria o matado.

– Você não perde uma oportunidade para me importunar! – Cuspi as palavras. E pelo sorriso que notei em seus lábios, ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que eu acabara de murmurar.

– O acordo seria até as notas de Kagome melhorar! – A professora continuou.

– Eu irei ganhar algo caso a ajude?

– Ganhará a eterna gratidão dela! – Virei o rosto para encará-lo e se não fosse à professora nos interromper, tenho certeza de que ele diria que no momento falava com outra pessoa e não comigo.

– Se deseja tanto algo, quem sabe alguns positivos! – E ela lhe sorriu novamente.

Malditos professores. Sempre comprando seus alunos com seus queridos pontos positivos!

– Se é assim, não irei recusar! – O escutei dizer.

E naquele momento, nunca desejei tanto mandar um professor para aquele lugar com seus malditos pontos positivos.

– Ótimo! Mas lembre-se, só ficará com os positivos se eu encontrar mudanças nas notas de Kagome!

– Me lembrarei disso! – E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, virou-se e caminhou até sua carteira no fundo da sala.

– Creio que terá um novo professor! – Seu grande sorriso quase me segara por um momento. Eu deveria ter sido uma peste na minha outra vida e agora estava pagando todos os meus pecados. – Um dia irá me agradecer por isso!

– Ou talvez não! – Fiz questão de lhe dizer e antes de virar e seguir para minha carteira eu notei a expressão de desagrado em seu rosto.

Sango e Rin me olharam com uma expressão interrogativa enquanto clamavam silenciosamente para que eu lhes contasse o que acontecera. Percebi quando Rin se virou para trás e me encarou com seus grande orbes castanhos, enquanto Sango se inclinava para frente ficando mais próxima de nós.

Eu encostei minhas costas na parede ao meu lado esquerdo e soltei um suspiro cansado. Elas me encararam esperando que eu começasse a falar. Mas continuei calada, então Rin resolveu se pronunciar.

– O que foi kagome? – Rin perguntou.

– Apenas levei bomba na prova e terei Inuyasha como meu professor particular! – Resumi em poucas palavras o que realmente aconteceu.

– Justo ele? – Sango pareceu compreender o que eu sentia.

– Justo ele! – E eu apenas repeti suas palavras.

– Boa sorte! – Ela sorriu.

– Sim, eu sei que irei precisar... – Murmurei baixo.

Eu realmente não sabia como seria minhas _aulas__  
__particulares_ com aquele orelhudo arrogante. Mas minha mente começou a agir no momento em que comecei a pensar muito nisso. Milhões de possibilidades do que poderiam acontecer surgiram na minha cabeça.

Entre elas estavam brigas, brigas e mais brigas com um pouco de beijos juntamente com amassos e... MEU DEUS, O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Jamais farei algo como isso com aquele orelhudo arrogante. Estava tão desesperada com o que pensava, e agradeci aos céus pelos meus pensamentos terem sido interrompidos.

– Eu realmente espero que não esteja me ignorando! – Sango possuía os orbes escuros estreitos e me fitava enquanto balançava as mãos diante de meu rosto.

– Humn? O que? – Perguntei confusa.

– Já é o intervalo! – Pisquei os olhos confusa enquanto escutava as risadas de Rin.

Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça mesmo?


	4. Capitulo 4

Intervalo? Não acreditava o quanto o tempo se passou. Mal percebi que já estávamos no intervalo. Eu... Estava pensando tanto assim ao ponto de não notar o horário?

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei com a minha descoberta. Mas não conseguia esconder o quanto aqueles pensamentos mexeram comigo. Eu deveria estar ficando louca por imaginar tal coisa com aquele orelhudo.

Eu confesso, por mais que ele seja bonito... Digo, lindo e dono de um corpo maravilhoso... A sua personalidade horrível sempre acaba se sobressaindo mais que sua própria beleza.

A primeira impressão que temos das pessoas é fundamental e por mais que essa pessoa seja possuidora de uma rara beleza é impossível não notar a personalidade da mesma. E o quanto mais arrogante ela for, pior será o nosso conceito sobre ela. Nesse caso, Inuyasha é um ótimo exemplo disso.

Suspirei cansada. Se ele fosse um _pouquinho _mais amigável, quem sabe eu não me tornaria sua amiga? Bem, eu disse quem sabe!

– Vai ficar ai mesmo? – Escutei a voz de Rin tirando-me de meus devaneios.

E então eu percebi que ainda estava sentada na carteira enquanto Sango e Rin se preparavam para sair da sala.

– Oh, me esperem! – Levantei-me de súbito e corri para alcançá-las.

Sango e Rin são minhas amigas desde os dez anos de idade, posso dizer que simplesmente crescemos juntas. E pelo fato de sempre estudarmos no mesmo colégio, nos fez ficar mais próximas do que já éramos.

– Você é realmente lerda Kagome! – Notei o tom de brincadeira na voz de Sango.

– Concordo! – Desta vez quem se pronunciou fora Rin. – Uma lesma é mais rápida que você! – Não sabia se ria da piada ou da ironia sem graça presente nas palavras de Rin.

– Oh, que engraçado! – Nunca gostei de ser irônica, mas naquele momento... Era preciso ser.

O silencio se fez presente. Caminhamos a passos rápidos e chegamos ao pátio, a qual todos já se encontravam. Alguns estavam sentados nas mesas, outros andavam em direção aos banheiros e a maioria lutava na enorme fila da cantina.

Suspirei. Assim como a maioria, nós também iríamos lutar para conseguir algo que saciasse nossa fome. E só de pensar em enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas, minha fome aos poucos desaparecia.

Na realidade, o problema não seria enfrentar tantas pessoas e sim encontrar _certas_ pessoas em meio a tantas. Se pensaram na Kikyou e em suas seguidoras, muito bem! É delas mesmas que estou me referindo...

E como meu dia não poderia ficar melhor, eu realmente me deparei com _essas certas pessoas!_

– Oh! – A escutei murmurar enquanto seus lábios pintados de vermelho sorriam debochadamente.

Tentamos ignorá-la, já que tudo o que ela mais deseja é chamar a atenção. E por incrível que pareça, aquela fila não demorou a desaparecer. Logo fomos atendidas e assim que pagamos pelos nossos lanches saímos o mais rápido daquele lugar.

Mas como eu havia dito que o meu dia não poderia ficar melhor... Foi inútil tentar encontrar alguma mesa vazia naquele enorme pátio que parecia abrigar todos os estudantes do colégio.

A única opção que tivemos fora sentarmos nas mesas pequenas próximas a cantina. O que fora nosso erro fatal já que _certas pessoas_ se encontravam próximas de nós.

– Então é aqui que sempre se escondem? – Não me surpreendi em saber que a dona daquela voz era Kikyou.

Kagura e Kanna apenas se deixaram sorrir diante daquele comentário. E como meu maldito orgulho sempre me domina, foi impossível não tentar responder algo.

– Ora Kikyou, por favor, não estou com animo para as suas provocações! – Isso não deixou de ser verdade, aquele dia já estava sendo cansativo demais.

– Deixe Kagome, não vale à pena! – Rin dera uma mordida em seu lanche e pareceu não se importar com a presença delas, principalmente a de Kagura.

Rin e Kagura nunca se deram bem. Não apenas pelo fato de estarem interessadas no mesmo homem, – Que por coincidência é veterano no colégio e irmão de Inuyasha – mas da maneira que Kagura age quando deseja pisar nela. Em toda minha vida, nunca conheci uma mulher tão baixa e vulgar como ela! Claro, não se esquecendo de Kikyou e Kanna.

Mas naquele momento, senti que Kagura se _ofendeu _pela ousadia que Rin tivera em apartar uma futura discussão. A expressão de seu  
rosto mudara, parecia tensa e irritada, mas logo um sorriso maldoso brotara sobre seus lábios vermelhos.

– Pelo jeito são apenas covardes! – Ela se intrometera. E Rin lhe lançara um olhar indiferente, como se não se importasse já que sempre soubera que o _esporte preferido_ de Kagura era provocá-la.

– Quer realmente nos testar para ver se somos covardes? – Desta vez, quem não conseguira ficar quieta fora Sango. A vi levantar o punho fechado como se estivesse pronta para socá-la.

Kagura a olhara surpresa pelo atrevimento e Kanna que sempre parecia tão quieta decidiu agora se pronunciar.

– O que foi que disse? – As palavras dela saíram frias.

Sango e Kanna, ambas são outro caso perdido. O problema na realidade é que Sango é interessada em um _certo pervertido_ – Apesar dela não querer admitir. – e Kanna é um dos passados rolos de Miroku. E  
que por coincidência, é amigo de Inuyasha.

É incrível como tudo nesse colégio parece estar envolvido com esse orelhudo arrogante.

– É surda agora? – Sango revirou seus orbes escuros.

– Ora sua... – Kanna parecia se controlar para não dizer algum impropério.

– Pare kanna! – Kikyou a interrompeu antes que a pequena e fria Kanna se descontrolasse. – Estamos perdendo nosso tempo com elas!

– Em _apenas _uma coisa eu concordo com você Kikyou! – Me levantei e me aproximei da mesma. – Não vale à pena discutir, mas isso aqui eu sei que vai valer muito! – E não esperei nem mais um minuto. Fiz questão de deixar a marca de meus cinco dedos na face de Kikyou.

Não sei como pude contar sobre a vida de Rin e Sango sem a menos dizer sobre a minha. E por mais que possa ser surpreendente, eu e Kikyou já fomos muito amigas, mas uma pequena briga acaba com qualquer relacionamento. Comigo e com ela não foi diferente! E tudo porque eu fui acusada de roubar algo que lhe pertencia. O que de fato, eu não o fiz.

Mas creio que se esse desentendimento não tivesse acontecido, jamais eu perceberia o caráter dessa mulher. E eu o descobri depois de muito tempo convivendo com essa mesma situação dia após dia. Como eu já disse, as pessoas realmente gostam de acabar com a pouca paciência que ainda me resta.

Meu passado foi deixado para trás em meus pensamentos e agora eu me encontrava mais uma vez no presente. No presente em que eu acabei de esbofetear aquela que nunca me deixara em paz. O tapa fora alto e eu a vi colocar a mão no local em que seu rosto ardia.

– Como teve a coragem de fazer isso? – Kagura estava indignada.

– Eu acho que isso é entre a Kagome e a Kikyou Kagura _querida!_ – Olhei em direção de onde aquela voz vinha e me surpreendi de encontrar Rin ao meu lado me apoiando.

– Ora sua... – Antes que Kagura pudesse retrucar algo, ela fora interrompida por outro barulho de tapa.

Senti meu rosto arder. Eu havia acabado de receber um tapa de Kikyou. A olhei de uma forma assassina e quando estava prestes a levar a mão e desferir outro tapa nela, meus braços foram agarrados. Levantei a cabeça para olhar quem estava me segurando e o inspetor era o dono daquelas mãos grandes que me impediam.

Desviei os olhos de seu rosto e fitei Kikyou, que parecia estar na mesma situação que eu. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que iria acontecer... Kikyou e eu iríamos ser acompanhadas até a diretoria.

Meu dia realmente não poderia ficar melhor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Caminhou lentamente até a mesa onde minutos atrás estava e voltou a sentar-se nela.

– E então? – O hanyou de cabelos prateados perguntou.

– Era uma briga! Entre Kikyou e Kagome... – Aquele que acabara de sentar-se na mesa se pronunciou pela primeira vez enquanto fitava a alvoroço de pessoas no pátio.

– Kagome? – Inuyasha se surpreendeu. – Tem certeza que era ela na briga Miroku?

– Não tem como aquelas belas nádegas me enganarem _Inuzinho_, era realmente ela! – Miroku lhe sorriu.

Mas logo o sorriso desaparecera ao notar o olhar mortal na face do outro.

– Por favor, cale essa sua maldita boca Miroku! – A voz de Inuyasha saíra alta demais. Alta o suficiente para fazer varias pessoas o encararem.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Não sabia o que era pior. Estar na diretoria ou no mesmo lugar com a presença de Kikyou. Diante de nós estava Kaede, a diretora.

– Bem, fora uma agressão, não? – Kaede nos fitava atentamente

– Kagome quem começou! – Kikyou dissera com um brilho de esperança de ter feito a culpa cair sobre mim.

– Porque você mereceu, caso contrário eu não teria feito nada! – Me defendi.

– Não me interessa quem começou! – Kaede novamente se pronunciou.

– Expulse-a logo, assim não precisará perder seu tempo! – Kikyou parecia tranqüila demais diante a uma situação como aquela e eu não estava entendendo nada.

– Calada! – Ainda assim, eu precisava me defender.

– Por favor, pelo menos finjam que possuem educação!

E aquelas palavras me acertaram em cheio como um soco no estomago. Diante daquilo eu não possuía nada para retrucar. E nem deveria já que quem se manifestara fora a própria diretora Kaede.

– Apenas não quero que isso se repita novamente! Essa escola tem uma reputação a zelar! – Não sabia como, mas ela impunha respeito.

– Sim! – Kikyou e eu falamos juntas.

– Ótimo! – Kaede gostara do que ouvira. – Kikyou, vá para sua sala! Apenas a Higurashi ficará...

Hãn? O que? Eu não estava entendendo! Kikyou também deveria continuar naquela sala, mas eu fui à única que fiquei. Algo me diz que a tentativa de Kikyou em colocar a culpa em mim tinha dado certo. E assim que a mesma saíra da sala, eu arrisquei em lhe perguntar.

– O que a senhora deseja conversar comigo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Queridos, aqui esta mais um capitulo antes de minha viagem! Em breve viajarei e por certo a fanfic ficará por volta de 10 dias sem atualização... Farei um esforço para postar enquanto viajo, mas não prometo nada ;T Enfim, espero que gostem deste capitulo *-*


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 –

- Sei que minha sobrinha consegue ser irritante! – Kaede suspirou.

No inicio eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer com "sobrinha". E então eu me tocara que ela falava de Kikyou. Mas eu nunca imaginei que Kikyou possuía alguma influencia sobre a escola.

- Kikyou é sua sobrinha? – Perguntei apenas para garantir se minhas duvidas estavam certas.

- Sim! – Ela me respondeu com firmeza. – E devido minha posição, ela se aproveita disso!

Agora eu começava a entender! Deveria então ser por isso que kikyou parecia estar tão tranqüila diante da diretora Kaede.

- Agora eu compreendo... – Deixei minhas palavras escaparem de meus lábios.

- É difícil tentar punir a filha do dono daqui! Digo, é impossível...

- Er... Então Kikyou não é apenas sua sobrinha, mas sim filha do dono! – Não sabia se minhas palavras saíram como um resmungo.

Na verdade, estava difícil conseguir raciocinar todas essas repentinas informações.

- Exatamente! – Kaede pareceu suspirar mais uma vez.

- Humn... – Não consegui pronunciar nada, apenas um som rouco escapara a contra gosto de minha garganta.

- O que quero dizer Higurashi, é que tenha cuidado com ela! – Kaede me alertou.

Sempre soube que Kikyou nunca fora flor que se cheire, isso não era nenhum segredo.

- Não precisa me alertar, eu a conheço bem! – Permaneci quieta por alguns instantes, mas logo voltei a falar. – É apenas isso que queria conversar comigo? Ou pretende me punir?

- Não se preocupe! Eu não irei puni-la, só queria conversar! – Não sei por que, mas aquelas palavras me tranqüilizaram.

- Então...

Fitei-a enquanto me mantinha novamente calada. Kaede não era tão ruim como parecia. De fato, não é correto julgar um livro pela sua capa.

- Pode voltar para a sua sala, se é isso o que deseja ouvir! – Ela sorriu.

- Sim, com licença! – Levantei da cadeira fazendo uma pequena reverencia e sai de sua sala em seguida.

Não sabia se permanecia confusa com essas repentinas revelações ou pela atitude de Kaede. Pensava que seria suspensa ou advertida pela briga que causara, no entanto, nada acontecera.

Caminhei pelos longos corredores e avistei minha sala de aula ao longe. Apressei meus passos e depositei meus punhos fechados sobre a madeira da porta, desferindo na mesma leves batidas.

Ela se abriu e diante de mim estava meu professor. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, indicando que estava confuso. Desculpei-me pelo atraso e lhe contei o que de fato havia acontecido. Meu professor acabara cedendo, me permitindo entrar para assistir sua aula.

Naquele momento, nunca desejei tanto cavar um grande buraco e me esconder dentro dele. Enquanto eu avançava para dentro da sala, todos os meus colegas me fitavam atentamente. Todos estavam com expressões interrogativas no rosto.

E nada me desagradava mais do que ser o centro das atenções. E era exatamente isso o que eu era naquele momento.

Sentei-me em minha carteira silenciosamente e para minha sorte, a aula correu normalmente. Deste modo, todos desviaram sua atenção de mim.

Sango e Rin apenas me fitavam silenciosas, mas eu sabia que ambas desejavam saber o que realmente aconteceu. Escrevi resumidamente em um papel e passei a elas longe dos olhares atentos do professor.

Suas expressões indicavam o quanto estavam surpresas em saber que Kikyou era filha do dono da escola e sobrinha de Kaede... E confesso que elas não eram as únicas surpresas... Eu também estava!

oOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia passou rápido, para minha sorte. Mal via à hora de sair daquele lugar que costumo chamar de prisão. Guardei meu material dentro da bolsa e segui acompanhada de Rin e Sango. Caminhamos juntas durante alguns trechos, mas logo nos separamos desviando nossos caminhos. Nossas casas eram próximas, mas não tão próximas ao ponto de chegarmos juntas ao nosso destino.

A cada rua que eu passava minha casa ficava mais próxima, eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos que mal percebi que já estava em frente de casa.

Segurei as chaves do portão e o abri. Subi os pequenos degraus e estava diante de uma porta entre aberta. Não tive o trabalho de abri-la, apenas a empurrei e adentrei na sala. Mas ao entrar me deparei com meu padrasto sentado no sofá, com um sorriso estranho sobre os lábios.

Eu sabia que estávamos sozinhos em casa. Hoje era quarta-feira e minha mãe costumava fazer compras. Isso era rotina, mas eu não esperava encontrar Naraku sentado no sofá enquanto me devorava com seus olhos escuros.

- Chegou cedo!– Eu o escutei dizer.

Ele se levantou e por impulso larguei minha bolsa no chão, preparando-me para correr. Mas antes que tentasse fugir, meu corpo fora preso contra a parede.

Eu sabia o que ele queria, estava acontecendo à mesma coisa que aconteceu naquele dia... Aquelas lembranças invadiam minha cabeça, aquele dia me amedrontava e agora ele parecia que iria se repetir.

Entre abri os lábios e tentei gritar, mas minha boca fora tampada pelos lábios de Naraku. Sentia sua língua invadir minha pequena boca, e tudo o que eu realmente sentia era nojo. Nojo de Naraku e nojo de mim mesma por não conseguir fazer nada em uma situação como esta.

Enquanto minhas mãos eram mantidas presas, meus lábios e minhas pernas eram as únicas que estavam livres. Tentei chutá-lo, mas ele conhecia bem meus truques para escapar. Fora algo inútil já que agora minhas pernas se encontravam imobilizadas pelas pernas de Naraku que se enlaçaram nas minhas.

Meu corpo imobilizado não encontrava saída, apenas algo poderia me fazer liberta – mesmo que por um momento – dos lábios famintos de meu padrasto. Não pensei duas vezes antes de lhe morder a boca.

Sua boca asquerosa se separou da minha rapidamente e aquilo me deixou aliviada. Agora não estava mais totalmente imobilizada por ele, minha boca estava liberta de sua língua insistente.

Mas parecia que uma simples mordida não o intimidava. Era visível o sorriso debochado nos lábios de meu agressor. E aquilo me deu medo... Se minhas pernas não estivessem entrelaçadas com as dele, eu teria perdido as forças faz tempo e estaria agora sentada sobre o piso bonito de mármore.

Ele avançou novamente e antes que a minha boca fosse tomada novamente pela sua, eu consegui balbuciar algo.

- Me solte! –Ordenei ainda trêmula.

- Ora Kagome, não deixara me divertir essa noite? Vamos fazer como os velhos tempos querida! – Aquelas palavras me amedrontaram mais.

-... – Abri a boca para gritar, mas antes que pudesse fazer tal coisa... Meu uniforme fora rasgado. Meu sutiã juntamente com meus seios fartos estavam expostos.

Meus orbes captaram o momento em que Naraku lambia seus próprios lábios com sua língua, mostrando claramente que eu era uma ótima comida a ser experimentada.

Tentei mais uma vez me debater e recebi um tapa sobre a minha face como resposta de minha intenção de fugir. Meus orbes lacrimejaram, não pelo tapa e sim pela situação.

Suas grandes mãos elevaram meu sutiã, deixando meus seios agora totalmente visíveis. Os seios fartos e macios assim como os bicos firmes e enrijecidos, eram o que chamavam a sua atenção. Seus lábios desta vez não estavam sobre os meus e sim em meus seios. Sua língua percorria cada centímetro enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava com força meu seio livre de seus lábios.

Fechei os orbes com força, rendendo-me. Era inútil, e eu sabia disso. Não me surpreendia o fato de que mais uma vez eu estava sendo possuída por meu padrasto. E enquanto a sua penetração se tornava mais violenta, me lembrava da primeira vez que este tipo de coisa começara a acontecer. Lembrava-me claramente de suas palavras...

"– _Eu serei o seu primeiro Kagome!"_

Eu realmente não entendia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer naquela época. Tudo era muito confuso e antes que eu percebesse o que realmente se passava... O pior já havia acontecido.

"_- Não se preocupe. Não irei machucá-la!" _

Aquilo martelava em minha cabeça. E por mais que proferisse algo como isso, Naraku fizera totalmente o contrario do que dissera. Ele não só me machucara, mas sim deixara uma marca que nunca esqueci. Eu ainda era uma menina e esse tipo de coisa se tornara rotineiro após isso...

Deixei que as lágrimas escorressem de meu rosto. Choraminguei baixo e o chão abafara meu rosto. Agora não mais me encontrava encurralada sobre a parede e sim sobre o chão com uma posição constrangedora, enquanto sentia ser invadida.

Naraku estava ofegante e mais um pouco provavelmente chegaria ao orgasmo, enquanto eu... Nada sentia e nenhuma expressão transmitia. Meus pensamentos apenas se concentravam no liquido quente que me invadia e escorria pelo interior de minhas coxas. Naquele momento tudo o que pensei fora o quanto me sentia impura, suja e violada mais uma vez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bah, olha quem resolveu aparecer depois de 20 dias ;D Me desculpem, eu havia dito que ficaria 10 dias viajando, no entanto minha viagem se prolongou! De 10 dias foram para um mês –morre. Ainda estou viajando e nesse momento estou em uma lan house! Só assim para conseguir postar... Peço desculpas pela demora, mas só consegui entrar agora em um computador, vocês não sabem como está a situação no meu e-mail! Eu tenho vontade de chorar ;-; kkkkkk Sem falar nas fics e animes atrasados que ainda terei que correr atrás D: Enfim, espero que gostem deste capitulo meus amores! Tentarei postar mais enquanto viajo... E sinto muito, mas como meu tempo é curto aqui na lan, não poderei responder as Reviews dessa vez, mas prometo que depois responderei com mais calma :) Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando, vocês me motivam a continuar a escrever s2 kissus no kokoro minna-san :*


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Corria apressadamente pelos corredores de seu colégio. O material parecia extremamente grande em suas mãos tão pequenas. Naquele momento, Rin Himura encontrava-se atrasada em plena segunda-feira. Mal conseguira se arrumar direito naquela manhã, maldito seja seu despertador que a acordara tão tarde.

Ao seu redor, pessoas caminhavam apressadamente, enquanto ela corria desesperadamente com o intuito de conseguir chegar a tempo em sua aula de biologia. Maldita seja aquela velha professora que adorava passar prova em sua primeira aula e que fechava a porta com apenas um minuto de atraso. E em apenas imaginar que a porta de sua sala já se encontrava fechada, seu desespero aumentava.

Passou a correr mais rápido, mas acabara esbarrando em alguém. Pela superfície do corpo que atingira, julgou ser um homem. Bem alto por sinal.

Não tivera tempo de imaginar com mais detalhes a tal pessoa que atingira. Naquele momento, já se encontrava caída sentada sobre o chão enquanto seus livros e cadernos a rodeavam.

– Ai! – Tudo o que conseguira fazer após a queda, fora protestar.

- Está bem Rin? – Aquela voz fria lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

Elevara a face para cima e encontrara o dono daquela voz. A pessoa que atingira continuava imóvel, como se nada o atingisse segundos atrás. Totalmente indiferente...

Seu coração disparou e fora inevitável sua face ruborizar. Conhecia perfeitamente aqueles belos cabelos longos prateados, os orbes lindamente âmbares, a meia lua no centro de sua testa e duas marcas roxas em suas bochechas pálidas.

- Se... Sesshoumaru? – Ousou dizer o nome daquele que conhecia tão bem. - Me desculpe por isso... – Tratou logo de se manter ajoelhada para recolher seus livros espalhados pelo chão.

- Pelo jeito, continua desastrada! – Sesshoumaru constatou.

Sim, não poderia mentir. Sempre fora desastrada e Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem disso. Conhecia-o há um bom tempo devido às constantes brigas de Kagome e seu meio-irmão mais novo. Com o tempo, ambos aprenderam a suportar aquelas tolas discussões.

- Desculpe-me! – Tratou de desculpar-se novamente.

Não tentou fitar-lhe, estava ocupada demais recolhendo seus livros. Mas uma forte mão chamara a sua atenção. Diante de si, o frio youkai lhe estendia a grande mão em uma forma de ajuda. Por um momento recuou-se em segurar-lhe a mão estendida. Pretendia levantar-se sozinha do frio chão do corredor, mas só pelo fato de que seguraria aquelas mãos, não conseguiu recusar a ajuda do youkai.

Seu rosto parecia mais vermelho que antes no momento em que segurara firmemente a mão de Sesshoumaru. E com um rápido puxão, estava novamente em pé.

- O...Obrigada. – Pronunciou aquelas palavras de forma tímida.

Eram raras às vezes em que conversava com Sesshoumaru. O youkai não era muito de falar e quando se pronunciava, falava apenas o necessário.

-... – E novamente ela o vira calado.

- É melhor eu ir para a minha sala! – Rin tentou criar uma nova conversa, ou até mesmo uma desculpa para fugir dos olhos atentos do youkai.

Segurou seus cadernos e livros contra seu peito arfante e tentou controlar sua respiração.

- Será inútil! – Fora tudo o que Sesshoumaru dissera.

- I... Inútil por quê? – Rin não parecia entender.

- Faz dez minutos que o sinal já bateu, nenhum professor deixará você assistir aula!

Ela fechou os orbes com aquelas palavras. Aquilo era tudo o que não desejava escutar no momento. Se continuasse a perder as aulas de biologia, iria reprovar. E pela quantidade de faltas que possuía naquela matéria, parecia que já se encontrava retida.

- Não... – Resmungou baixinho, mas sabia que Sesshoumaru havia lhe escutado.

Mas então se tocara. Se nenhum professor a deixaria entrar, então quer dizer que Sesshoumaru também perderia a primeira aula. Estava receosa em lhe responder, mas precisa saber...

- Sesshoumaru... Por um acaso está cabulando aula? – Ela perguntou por fim.

- E você acha que eu faria algo como isso? – Ele arqueou levemente suas sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Então também perdeu a primeira aula? – Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Não! – Ele começara. – Meu professor está de licença!

- Oh entendo, sua sala está de aula vaga! – Agora a pequena Himura compreendia.

-...

Mais nada fora dito naquele momento. Estava prestes a sair de perto do youkai para encontrar algum lugar para ficar, mas a grossa voz de Sesshoumaru lhe chamara a atenção.

- Minha sala está no pátio, se ficar próximo dela ninguém suspeitara que perdeu aula! – Sesshoumaru estava certo. Se não se infiltrasse no meio da turma do terceiro ano, provavelmente acharão que estava cabulando... E não conseguia imaginar o que fariam com ela na secretaria caso suspeitassem.

Viu que o jovem virou-se com o intuito de seguir seu caminho. Notara que o lugar onde ele seguia não era a direção que ficava o pátio da escola. Antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru pudesse dar mais um passo, Rin o parou com sua pergunta.

- Pensei que também se juntaria com a turma de sua sala!

O forte youkai parou de andar e se pronunciou ainda de costas para ela.

- Eu gosto de silencio, no entanto lá não é o melhor lugar para encontrá-lo!

- Então... Para onde está indo? – Rin quis saber.

- Se quiser saber, me acompanhe! – Após dizer tal coisa, continuou seu caminho.

Ela estava confusa. Nunca esperava ouvir algo como isso vindo do frio youkai de madeixas prateadas. Não sabia se o seguia ou não... Mas sua curiosidade era tamanha que não se conteve em descobrir para onde Sesshoumaru ia.

Sua estatura baixa dificultava acompanhar os passos rápidos que Sesshoumaru dava. Tivera que andar mais rápido que de seu costume se quisesse alcançá-lo. Passaram por mais alguns corredores até chegarem ao local. E Rin surpreendeu-se por constatar onde estava...

- A biblioteca... – Ela murmurou para si mesma.

Não havia lugar melhor para encontrar o silencio. Fora o que pensou...

Viu Sesshoumaru adentrando-a e tratou logo de segui-lo.

- Então... Aqui é o seu lugar silencioso? – Rin sorriu.

- Parece que meu _segredo_ foi revelado! – Sesshoumaru parecia irônico dizendo tal coisa.

O viu se dirigir ao local das estantes de livros e capturar um livro com suas grandes mãos. Não conseguira ver o nome que estava na capa, mas conseguiu ver quando Sesshoumaru passava seus orbes atentamente na primeira pagina.

- Não sabia que gostava de ler! – Rin confessou.

- Mas eu sabia que você gostava, por isso disse para acompanhar-me!

-...

Naquele momento, não conseguira dizer mais nada. Desde quando Sesshoumaru sabia de seus gostos? Caminhou ate uma das estantes e ficara de costas para ele. Não queria que o youkai percebesse seu rosto corado. Mas aquilo a fez sentir-se mais próxima do youkai por descobrir um dos gostos de Sesshoumaru. Jamais imaginara que o mesmo também gostasse de livros.

Para disfarçar seu nervosismo, tentou capturar qualquer livro daquela estante. Mas não notara que o que fazia era um belo convite para o youkai se aproximar, já que escolhera exatamente um dos livros mais altos da estante. Sua estatura baixa impossibilitava alcançar o que tanto almejava. E mesmo nas pontas dos pés, era impossível pegá-lo. E fora naquele momento que Sesshoumaru se aproximara de si.

O alto youkai se posicionara atrás de si. Engoliu em seco quando notara a pequena distancia de seus corpos. Seu pequeno e fino braço continuava estendido e ao lado do mesmo, outro braço ainda mais longo lhe acompanhava.

Não fora ela quem pegara o livro, e sim o forte homem atrás de si. Seu coração disparara e suas pernas fraquejaram. Pensara que cairia, mas suas costas encontraram o definido peito de Sesshoumaru. Seu corpo estremecera, seu rosto corara ainda mais e sua respiração estava descompassada. Sua mente estava tão confusa, que mal notara que os lábios de Sesshoumaru aproximavam-se de sua pequena orelha.

- Era este que desejava pegar? – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Levantou a cabeça para cima e o fitara. Seu rosto parecia mais vermelho que um tomate.

- Er... Hunm... Bem... – Nada saia de sua garganta enquanto o fitava tão de perto.

Sesshoumaru parecia se divertir com o embaraço de Rin em formular uma boa resposta.

- É realmente este? – Ele lhe perguntou novamente.

E como não conseguia pronunciar nada, o aceno de sua cabeça fora a resposta para a pergunta de Sesshoumaru. Os orbes âmbares não a fitavam mais, agora dirigiam para o livro que tinha em mãos. Parecia ler o nome que estava na capa.

- _O morro dos ventos uivantes.._. – Ele leu constatando que a pequena Himura se interessava por livros estrangeiros. – É um ótimo livro!

- Você... Já o leu Sesshoumaru? – Rin mudara sua expressão.

Naquele momento o seu constrangimento havia desaparecido. Virou-se permanecendo de frente para ele. Sesshoumaru deixou que os cantos de seus lábios se curvassem para que um pequeno sorriso surgisse.

- Sim! Eu recomendo que leia.

Ela sorriu. Ora, era claro que leria um livro que Sesshoumaru havia lhe recomendado...

- Então, pegarei emprestado este! – Rin apanhou com delicadeza o livro que o belo youkai havia pegado.

Caminhou até o balcão onde havia uma idosa mulher e deixou anotado em um caderno o livro que pegara emprestado da biblioteca.

Sesshoumaru a todo o momento fitava-lhe. Não sabia o porquê de estar sendo observada por ele, mas tinha a impressão de que ele conseguia ver através de seu interior. Como se pudesse ler até mesmo seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão charmoso. Tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil. Tão observador e ao mesmo tempo tão belo... Não sabia exatamente como descrevê-lo, mas tinha certeza de que aquele youkai a deixava extremamente confusa.

Com um leve rubor sobre a face caminhou ao seu encontro. E com um sorriso sobre os lábios anunciou que havia pegado o livro emprestado.

- Se quiser posso mostrar-lhe alguns livros que aprecio muito.

Realmente, nunca esperara algo como isso vindo de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava feliz, feliz o bastante por estar mais próxima dele.

- Sim, por favor! – Ela lhe sorriu como resposta.

E antes que pudesse ver ate mesmo um sorriso brotar dos lábios daquele youkai, o sinal tocara indicando que a primeira aula já havia se passado. Oh, como desejava que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Sendo assim, poderia permanecer mais tempo ao lado daquele youkai que mexia tanto consigo.

E se não fosse pelo fato de ter perdido uma aula naquele dia, continuaria naquela biblioteca até sua ultima aula acabar. Mas como não queria perder mais uma entediante aula, decidiu que era hora de voltar.

- Desculpe-me Sesshoumaru, mas agora precisarei ir! – Anunciou assim que o sinal parara de berrar. – Então... Como faremos para nos vermos? – Sua pergunta era inocente, mas sua forma de dizer a transformara em uma forma mais ousada. – Digo, estou interessada nesses livros! – Ela tentou arrumar o que dissera.

-... – Sesshoumaru conteve um novo sorriso. – Creio que aqui deva ter todos os livros, então gostaria de ficar até mais tarde na escola? Podemos fazer isso todas as segundas...

- Ótimo! Está perfeito para mim... – Dera um ultimo sorriso antes de despedir-se e correr para sua próxima aula.

Enquanto corria apressadamente, pensava no que acabara de acontecer. Seu rosto corara e sua respiração ficara descompassada. Não estava acreditando... Sesshoumaru Taishou havia chamado-a para se encontrar com ele. Sorriu com a idéia... Se Kagura descobrisse, piraria. E só pelo fato de ver a expressão enfurecida e ao mesmo tempo perplexa no rosto da rival, seu sorriso aumentava. E fora sorrindo largamente que chegara até a sua sala.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

~Pov's Kagome~

Aquela maldita aula finalmente havia acabado e aquela bruxa bióloga se retirou com o seu nariz levantado. Revirei os olhos com aquela atitude horrível e virei para encontrar um par de olhos escuros me observando.

Sango não me dissera nada, mas seus olhos dirigidos para a carteira vazia de Rin falavam tudo. Ela também estava confusa pelo fato de Rin não ter aparecido na primeira aula.

- Ela disse que iria vir hoje, então não se preocupe! – Eu disse á ela. – Provavelmente ela não conseguiu entrar na primeira aula por causa da bruxa bióloga. – Tentei justificar.

- Sim, você deve estar certa Kagome. – Sango parecia mais aliviada.

Sango a todo o momento fitava a porta da sala aguardando a chegada de Rin, o que não demorou a acontecer.

- Falando no diabo... – Apontei para Sango. Estava satisfeita em saber que o que eu dissera estava realmente certo.

E pela porta, uma apressada e sorridente Rin entrava por ela. Em suas mãos estavam todos os livros das aulas que teríamos hoje e mais um que eu não fazia idéia do que seria. Mas algo me dizia que aquilo era mais um dos livros doidos que Rin possuía o costume de ler.

Passou pelas primeiras fileiras de carteiras e caminhara até nós. Depositara sobre sua mesa seu material e acomodou-se em sua cadeira.

- Desculpe, perdi a primeira aula! – Seu sorriso continuava grande.

- E que sorriso é esse? Posso saber? – Sango perguntou.

Na verdade, eu possuía uma leve suspeita do porque deste sorriso todo. E eu sabia que Sango também pensava o mesmo que eu...

- O que aconteceu Rin? – Perguntei animadamente.

Ela não precisou responder. Sua face ruborizada já denunciava tudo.

- Você só fica desse jeito quando o assunto é o irmão do Inuyasha! – Sango parecia se divertir com a nova descoberta. – E então? O que aconteceu?

- _Falem baixo..._ – Rin murmurou, suplicando para que não disséssemos mais nada que gerasse algum boato.

Não demorou para que o velho Miyuga adentrasse na sala para dar sua costumeira aula. E enquanto alguns se ajeitavam sobre a carteira, leves batidas na porta foram escutadas.

O professor Miyuga não precisou abrir a porta e revelar quem incomodava sua aula, a própria pessoa fizera questão de entrar na sala. E para a surpresa de todos, a diretora Kaede era quem batia na porta anunciando sua chegada.

Mas o que... Diabo aconteceu para que ela invadisse nossa sala de tal forma? Rin e Sango me olharam e eu sabia o que se passava por suas cabeças.

- _Eu não fiz nada..._ – Sussurrei apenas para que as duas escutassem.

E assim que ficaram mais tranqüilizadas, viraram-se e ajeitaram-se melhor em suas cadeiras. O barulho e a baderna não mais existiam naquela sala. Agora o silencio era a única coisa que se fazia presente.

A diretora Kaede permaneceu parada em frente à lousa branca olhando para cada um de nós e então ela resolveu se pronunciar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Primeiramente, me desculpem pela demora meus amores D: Voltei de viagem já faz alguns dias e devido a isso eu pude voltar a ativa novamente :3 Só agora consegui postar para vocês, por isso... Gomen ;-; Em relação a este capitulo... O que será que a diretora Kaede quer ? ;O E se acharem que o Sesshy ficou extremamente diferente, não me culpem... Estou seguindo a risca da outra fanfic ;T Então, peço desculpas ;-; Enfim, espero que gostem e se acharem que a fanfic é merecedora de uma review, eu ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la, kissus :*


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

_A diretora Kaede permaneceu parada em frente à lousa branca olhando para cada um de nós e então ela resolveu se pronunciar..._

- Tenho algo importante para avisá-los! – Ela fez uma pequena pausa e assim continuou. – Infelizmente as aulas serão suspensas por tempo indeterminado.

Não foram apenas as minhas sobrancelhas que se arquearam ao escutar o que ela disse. Todos estavam inquietos em suas carteiras. Alguns olhavam para seus amigos em busca de explicações, mas estavam surpresos demais até mesmo em elaborar alguma pergunta em suas próprias mentes.

- Antes que comecem as perguntas, eu irei explicar! – A velha Kaede soltou um suspiro longo. – Identificamos alguns vazamentos nas tubulações internas da escola e devido a isso ela terá que ser reformada.

Ela fizera outra pausa, olhou atentamente para cada um de nós como se esperasse que alguém se pronunciasse. Não demorou a alguém levantar a mão, esperando a autorização para que começasse a falar.

Meu colega de classe – ao qual eu não tinha muita afinidade – se pronunciou assim que vira a confirmação da velha diretora Kaede.

- As aulas precisam mesmo ser suspensas? – Todos o fitaram com a inesperada pergunta. – Digo, não podemos continuar a ter aulas mesmo com essa reforma? Creio que isso não será problema para ninguém!

Alguns acenaram positivamente com o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Há vários problemas com isso! – Kaede parecia ignorar a pergunta do rapaz. – Quer que eu cite um deles? – Ela perguntou fitando diretamente o aluno que lhe perguntara. – O que fará caso não se concentre nos estudos enquanto ocorrer à reforma?

- Bem... Isso... – Ele não sabia o que responder.

Kaede estava certa. Dependendo do que fizerem, seria impossível estudar com tanto barulho.

- Isso é apenas um dos motivos! – Kaede continuou. – Não sabemos dizer se o estrago é realmente grande ou não, isso requer alguns estudos detalhados. Por conta disso e do outro motivo que já justifiquei, será impossível ter aulas normais nesse colégio.

Todos pareciam concordar com o que ela dizia. Outro aluno levantou a mão e esperou ser autorizado a falar.

- Se as aulas serão suspensas, o que iremos fazer? Ficaremos sem estudar durante tempo indeterminado? – Uma aluna parecia aborrecida com isso.

- Eu estava chegando nessa parte! – Kaede sorriu. – Nós já pensamos sobre esse assunto e não sei se conhecem o colégio interno Shikon no Tama. Alguém já ouviu falar?

Todos assentiram positivamente. Como não saber? Shikon no Tama era do mesmo dono do nosso colégio, apesar dele ser um colégio interno.

- Iremos estudar lá? – Eu perguntei.

Sango e Rin me olharam de maneira repreensiva, já que eu não levantei minha mão e aguardei minha vez como o restante dos alunos.

- Exatamente Senhorita Higurashi! Espero que não sejam contra isso, porque como todos sabem... Shikon no Tama é um colégio interno.

Creio que todos concordaram com essa repentina decisão, já que ninguém se pronunciou contra ir estudar no colégio Shikon no Tama.

Eu não estava ligando se eu realmente fosse para um colégio interno ou não. Até que estava me divertindo com a ideia.

-_ "Desse jeito ficarei longe de Naraku!" _– Sorriu internamente com o que pensei.

Estava tão concentrada com os meus pensamentos que mal notei outro aluno se pronunciando.

- Como faremos com a matéria já dada? Certamente os professores do Colégio Shikon no Tama estarão passando outras atividades...

- Não se preocupem os professores de vocês também irão! – Kaede nos garantiu.

- _"Mas é claro que irão!"_ – Revirei meus olhos. – _"Ou acha que eles continuarão recebendo seus salários ficando em suas casas?". _

Que pergunta mais idiota.

- Bem, mais alguma pergunta? – Kaede mostrou claramente que já havia dito tudo o que viera dizer.

- Eu tenho!

Olhei em direção àquela voz... Incrível, o Dumbo continuava dentro da sala, jurava que ele havia voado para bem longe com suas enormes orelhas. Ignore-o que é melhor velha Kaede!

- Diga Inuyasha!

- Quando iremos? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Vi uma de suas orelhas se mexerem e constatei que muito em breve ele voaria. Não iria demorar muito...

- Ah sim, o mais importante acabei me esquecendo! Alguns ônibus os levarão, portanto, estejam aqui amanhã por volta das seis horas.

Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Parecia um cachorro mesmo! Ouvindo atentamente as ordens de seu dono, que irônico.

Segurei o riso colocando minha mão sobre os lábios. Sango e Rin me olharam novamente de forma repreensiva.

- Arrumem suas malas, não esqueçam seus uniformes e muitos menos os materiais de vocês. – Kaede continuou.

Cocei a cabeça de forma desanimada. Pensei que não usaríamos nossos uniformes, no entanto, alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo.

- Estão liberados! – Kaede anunciou.

"Estão liberados... Estão liberados..." Aquelas palavras me livraram do desanimo. Não esperei um minuto a mais e meu material já se encontrava dentro da bolsa.

- Quero todos aqui às seis horas, os que não vierem no horário certo acabará não indo! – Seus olhos estreitaram-se.

Aquilo realmente era um aviso ou uma exigência? Eu realmente não sabia...

Aos poucos todos saíram da sala e em minutos já rumavam para suas determinadas casas. Sango e Rin caminhavam ao meu lado enquanto conversávamos.

- Espero que aquele colégio seja bom! – Rin comentou. – Será que iremos ficar no mesmo quarto?

- Quem sabe... – Eu disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Estou empolgada! – Sango sorriu. – Espero que tenha pelo menos homens bonitos. – Reparei que seus orbes brilharam. O que diabos ela estava tentando imaginar?

Continuamos a conversar, mas logo nos separamos. Sango e Rin foram para suas casas e eu me dirigi até a minha.

Assim que cheguei agradeci aos céus por não ter ninguém em casa. Caminhei ate meu quarto e encarei o guarda-roupa.

- Bem... – Falei comigo mesma. – Mãos á obra!

Ergui minhas mangas até o cotovelo. Estava pronta para arrumar minhas malas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O barulho insistente do despertador me acordou. Olhei para ele e constatei que eram quatro e meia da manhã. Minha vontade de continuar dormindo era tamanha, mas eu sabia que não poderia continuar deitada.

Mantive-me em pé e meus olhos foram diretamente para as minhas malas já arrumadas. Tudo pronto para ir a um colégio interno.

Cocei meus olhos, tentando me manter acordada. Caminhei ate o meu banheiro e rumei em direção ao chuveiro. Meu cabelo de manhã era um caos e ele clamava silenciosamente para ser lavado.

Meu banho foi rápido. Em alguns minutos eu estava de banho tomado e pronta para vestir as roupas que separei no dia anterior.

Vesti uma calça jeans justa, uma regata branca e sapatilhas douradas. Penteei meus cabelos úmidos e os sequei com o secador. Realcei meus lábios e meu rosto com um leve batom rosado e um blush nas bochechas.

Organizei meu quarto assim que terminei de me arrumar. Escutei meu celular tocar e no monitor vi que a chamada era de Sango.

- Alô? – Falei assim que a atendi.

- Kah-chan, já esta pronta? – Escutei a voz de Sango do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, eu já estou! – Confirmei.

- Se quiser, meu pai pode passar na sua casa para pegá-la! – Ela sugeriu.

- Mas... – Tentei dizer.

- Ele pegará a Rin na casa dela também. Iremos todas juntas para o colégio!

- Bem... Se não for nenhum incomodo, eu agradeceria Sango.

Levar todas as minhas malas sem nenhuma carona, seria complicado.

- Certo, passarei ai daqui vinte minutos! Estou saindo agora para buscar a Rin, nos vemos daqui a pouco Kah-chan. – Ela finalizou.

- Sim, até daqui a pouco Sango! – Desliguei meu celular assim que terminei de falar com Sango.

Não sei como terminei de organizar minhas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Meu quarto se encontrava arrumado, acho que sentirei um pouco de falta dele.

Com cuidado e sem fazer nenhum tipo de barulho, desci todas as minhas malas e as coloquei sobre o sofá. Sentei no único sofá vazio e fiquei esperando Sango chegar.

Em poucos minutos de espera meu celular tocou novamente, mas desta vez não atendi. Eu sabia que Sango estava dando apenas um toque avisando que já havia chegado.

Puxei as cortinas da sala e em frente de casa constatei que Sango e seu pai já haviam chegado. Eu estava realmente certa...

Abri a porta da sala e fiz um sinal com as mãos indicando que esperasse um pouco. Peguei todas as minhas malas – não sei como consegui carregá-las todas juntas – e rumei para fora de casa.

- Bom dia! – Sorri.

- Bom dia! – Todos me responderam.

Entreguei minhas malas ao pai de Sango e enquanto eu trancava a porta da frente, ele as colocava dentro do carro.

Como eu já havia imaginado, Sango e Rin estavam lindas. Sango usava um básico shorts branco e uma blusa azul. Em seus pés estava uma delicada rasteirinha prata. Sua maquiagem estava leve e seus cabelos eram presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Enquanto Rin, usava uma leggin preta acompanhada de uma blusa cinza com uma grande estampa de coruja e suas asas eram bordadas com lantejoulas douradas. Em seus pés se encontrava uma delicada sapatilha roxa coberta de veludo. Sua maquiagem era leve e seus cabelos estavam soltos como o de costume.

Em todo o percurso fora silencioso. Apenas quebramos o silencio quando chegamos ao nosso destino.

- Obrigada pela carona! – Rin e eu agradecemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Por nada! – O Senhor Taijiya sorriu. – Juízo todas vocês, hen! – Ele brincou conosco.

- Pai... – Sango corou.

Rin e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos ao mesmo tempo.

O Senhor Taijiya nos ajudou a retirar nossas malas de dentro do porta-malas e não sei como conseguimos transportá-las, já que cada uma trazia consigo no mínimo três bagagens.

- Rin, eu adorei sua mala! – Disse assim que notei melhor a mala que a pequena Rin segurava.

Sua mala era de couro coberto de estampas de onça, parecia que a mesma era costurada com diversos remendos. Mas não era assim, cada pedaço de sua mala possuía uma estampa diferente da outra, - o que nos dava a impressão de ser algo remendado - apesar de que todas imitavam uma onça.

- Sério que gostou? – Seus olhos escuros brilhavam. – Pensei que seria muito chamativa. – Ela riu.

- Dizer que ela não é chamativa, é mentira. Mas é realmente linda! – Sango observou.

- Obrigada! – Rin sorriu mostrando os perfeitos dentes alinhados.

Caminhamos em direção aos outros alunos, havia mais pessoas do que esperava. Procuramos por nossos colegas de classe e assim que os avistamos nos dirigimos até eles. Todos estavam presentes e provavelmente iríamos ir ao mesmo ônibus. O ônibus não havia chegado, na verdade não havia dado nem sinal de vida.

O sol parecia não incomodar apenas a mim, mas sim a todos nós. Alguns tiravam os bonés de suas cabeças e os balançavam em frente aos seus rostos. Se eu estivesse usando o meu provavelmente faria o mesmo...

Sentei sobre a minha mala com a intenção de aliviar o sono e o cansaço. Fechei meus olhos com força, mas logo os abri novamente. Um cheiro conhecido invadiu minhas narinas, um perfume masculino ao qual eu conhecia bem.

Revirei meus olhos por um momento e logo em seguida senti um sussurro em uma das minhas orelhas. O ar quente de sua respiração tocava toda a extensão de meu pescoço, mas não me surpreendi por reconhecer o dono desse cheiro e dessa voz.

- Ainda não esqueci que serei seu professor! – Aquelas palavras denunciavam quem era.

Rin e Sango fingiam que não prestavam atenção. Provavelmente já imaginavam que iríamos discutir mais uma vez

- O que você quer Inuyasha? Quer irritar-me logo pela manhã? – Disse sem encará-lo.

- Sabe que não é uma má ideia! – Ele sorriu ironicamente.

- Ande, o que quer? – Ignorei completamente suas atitudes.

- Quero apenas avisá-la que não sei se poderei ajudá-la a estudar naquele colégio! Ele é cheio de regras! – Começou ele.

- Sério? – Minha voz se exaltou, mostrando o quanto me animei ao escutar aquilo. – Isso é ótimo! - Meu sorriso se alargou.

- Mas creio que não será problema estudar na biblioteca! – Ele sorriu de canto.

Minha alegria aos poucos ia diminuindo e o sorriso de Inuyasha aumentando. Eu realmente não conseguirei escapar das garras desse monstro!

Fiz uma breve careta, estudar com Inuyasha ainda me incomodava. Sango e Rin pareciam se divertir com a minha desgraça. Cretinas...

Em poucos minutos o ônibus chegou e logo o motorista nos ajudava a colocar nossas malas no compartimento lateral do veiculo. Assim que apanhei minha mala para aproximar-se do ônibus senti a mesma ser puxada por alguém.

Estava pronta para reclamar, mas eu não esperava que fora Inuyasha quem a tirou de minhas mãos.

- Eu levo! – Isso fora tudo o que dissera. Diante daquela repentina atitude, eu não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que dizer. – O que você carrega aqui dentro? Chumbo? – Ele reclamou do excessivo peso.

- Eu não pedi a você que a carregasse! – Torci o nariz.

Notei que Inuyasha segurou sua risada. Não ouse rir de mim, Dumbo!

Deixei-o então segurar minha pesada mala, mas continuei próximo a si. Eu conhecia bem o Inuyasha, quem iria me garantir que ele não fosse fazer algo com a minha mala?

Assim que minhas coisas foram devidamente guardadas, entrei no ônibus como todos os alunos. Encontrei Rin e Sango já sentadas em seus acentos.

Sorri a elas e sentei-me na poltrona vazia atrás das mesmas, mas minha paz e alegria duraram pouco tempo...

Ao meu lado Inuyasha decidira se sentar. Porque justo comigo? Eu realmente devo ter jogado pedra na cruz na minha vida passada.

- Por quê? – Reclamei em um sussurro.

- Esse era o único lugar vazio, veja! – Inuyasha apontou para os restantes das poltronas.

Todas estavam ocupadas, isso é verdade. Mas eu jurava que Inuyasha se sentaria junto de Miroku já que ambos são tão próximos ao ponto de serem amigos. Procurei Miroku por todo o ônibus. Não me surpreendi em encontrá-lo sentando junto a uma garota que provavelmente era seu novo alvo.

Acho que desta vez eu não tinha escolha. Terei que aturar o _Dumbo_ enquanto estiver dentro desse ônibus. Só espero que o final dessa viagem não demore muito...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sim, eu sei D: eu mereço morrer por ter demorado tanto em atualizar essa fanfic cry* Peço imensas desculpas pela demora minna-san ;-; A vida da Anny-chan é bem corrida e como eu estou reescrevendo essa fic, fico toda atrapalhada x.x Espero que me perdoem e espero que também não me abandonem ;-;

Espero que gostem *-* Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com essa mudança de escola :D rsrs Bem, estou aguardando as reviews de vocês, apesar de que eu não mereça pelo tempo que fiquei ausente.. Um grande beijo minna :* Eu amo todos vocês, vocês sabem disso s2 rs


End file.
